The Tale of the Feline and her Serpent
by readingeverythingican
Summary: Harry defeated the basilisk, but some interesting side-effects occurred. now he is afraid that Hermione won't like him because he isn't all human, but then again, she isn't either! Dumbly bashing, and two worried parents have these two spinning around.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would just like everyone to know that I wrote this entire chapter while listening to a ten hour version of "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard" it's probably driven me insane by now, though, I don't know for certain. How do you know if you're a nutter or not? I dunno. Anyway, this story is part of my Christmas update special. I wrote this alongside my other stories which are being updated as well and will be uploaded either right before or right after this one. This is to all HHR fans like me.**

**I guess I should give credit for inspiration. The story that got me thinking about this was Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Serpent. That story was written for a challenge, but I'm not following the challenge,(or maybe I am, I haven't read it) but am simply writing this for fun. And to put Harry and Hermione into perverted situations. This is going to be rated M for reasons that will be explained in the story. Now I guess I should talk about bashing. Normally I'm a Weasley Basher, but this time I decided to give the Weasley's a break. Ron will still be their friend and will be supportive of their relationship. Ginny will be a little jealous but will get over it. Mrs. Weasley will be very against letting them sleep in the same room, but that's about it. Anyway, this story begins immediately after Hermione hugs Harry after the Basilisk incident in the Chamber of Secrets.**

**Please enjoy and if you have a problem with the way I do things, PM me and bring it to my attention.**

Hermione let go of Harry, only to grab his hand and drag him out of the Great Hall, yelling back to Ron that they would be right back. She drug him all the way up to the third floor, where she brought them into an empty classroom. Once inside Hermione turned to face Harry and hugged him again saying, "Thank you Harry, for everything you did for me." She leaned back and looked at him. "I could hear everything you said by the way."

Harry was in shock, and memories flood back to him. _Everything?_

**[Flashback number one]**

"Mr. Potter you can take the cloak off, I know you're there." Said Madam Pomfrey.

Harry removed his cloak and stood embarrassed in front of the healer in the Hospital wing. She looked him over and sighed, "Well, come in, I'll pull up a chair next to Ms. Granger's bed shall I?"

Stunned Harry followed her, not quite believing that he wasn't getting punished for being out of bed after hours. When he saw Hermione again he immediately forgot Madam Pomfrey existed and went over to sit on Hermione's bedside, gazing into her frozen eyes.

"Please Hermione, forgive me." He started. "If I knew what attacked you I might have been able to stop it. I could have protected you."

**[Flashback one ends, flashback two begins]**

Harry walked into the hospital wing five minutes before curfew. This didn't bother him as he had taken to sleeping in a bed next to Hermione, courtesy of Madam Pomfrey. Harry walked up to Hermione and laid his warm hand on her cold one, wishing that he could warm her up.

Harry looked straight into Hermione's eyes and said, "Hermione, I know I'm not the smartest guy around, and you have to help me at every turn, but I do try my best. That's what I'm going to do Hermione, I'm going to do my best to solve this problem and save you. For you I'll solve this case, and beat whatever did this to you, so that you can be safe."

Harry let his gaze drop for a moment, contemplating his next words. "I don't know if you can hear me Hermione, Madam Pomfrey doesn't know either. But if you can hear me I want you to know Hermione," he looked back up and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

**[Flashback two end]**

Hermione still had her arms around Harry, holding him close. "And here's my reply Harry; I love you too."

Harry was silent for a moment, but soon Hermione realized that there were tears in his eyes. When she asked what they were for Harry let slip even more tears and said, "Hermione you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say those words. But I'm not sure that you will mean them when I tell you what happened to me."

So under Hermione's questioning gaze Harry recounted what had happened in the chamber, every detail, leaving nothing out. When he showed her the mark from the basilisk fang Hermione let out a gasp and hugged him close. At the end of the tale Harry separated himself from her arms and had her sit down. "Which brings me to us Hermione." He looked away, avoiding her face. "No one has ever survived a bite from a basilisk, so no one knew that there were… side effects."

Hermione asked, "What side effects Harry?"

Harry looked her straight in the eye, and then reached up and took his glasses off. When he looked at Hermione again he had slit pupils. But to Hermione it didn't matter, they were the same emerald orbs that she got lost in.

"The glasses," Harry said. "Hold a glamour charm, which makes it look like my eyes are normal. My eyes are as good as yours now Hermione. There is a glamour charm on my tongue as well, since it changed. It's now forked like a snake's. This is why I said that you may not want to be with me Hermione." Harry looked down at the floor, and whispered his next sentence. "I'm not exactly human anymore."

If Harry was going to say anything else he forgot what it was. Hermione herself up from her seat and had placed her lips against his, silencing Harry completely. They stood there enjoying the feeling for a moment, before parting. Harry asked. "But why me?"

At his question Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at herself, muttering an incantation under her breath. Before Harry's eyes her appearance began to change. Her canines elongated slightly and her front teeth shortened to normal proportions. Her pupils became slits like his, though her eyes still retained their cinnamon color. She opened her jaw slightly, working it around to get comfortable with the new teeth, and Harry saw that her tongue had flattened out and probably felt like sandpaper. Harry saw her human ears fade away, and two small cat-like ears with fur the color of her hair appear at the top of her head. Finally Hermione brought her wand down and pointed it at her back. A second later Harry heard a tearing sound and saw a fluffy and adorable tail come into view.

Hermione smiled at him, and gave him a quick kiss. "You see Harry? I'm not exactly human either. We don't have to be human to be in love. And I think that neither of us being completely human anymore makes us purrfect for each other." When she purred Harry felt a wonderful shiver run the length of his spine, and he knew then and there that he loved hearing her talk like that. Hermione put her arms around his neck and caught his lips in another kiss, this time Harry went forward with his forked tongue and prodded her lips. They opened to him and Harry proceeded inside. He discovered that while her tongue was a little rough like a real cat's tongue, it was also pleasant and slightly exciting when she licked his sensitive tongue with hers. Mid-kiss Hermione purred and sent shivers up both their spines, making them grin and end the kiss.

"I could get used to that." Hermione said.

Harry grinned and brushed his tongue across her lips, and said, "You want to get used to it? I know I do."

"Harry, you have to ask me a very special question before I give you the right to get used to kissing me like that."

Harry grinned. "Oh yeah," he pecked her on the lips once more and whispered in her ear, brushing his tongue along it as he spoke. "Will you be my girlfriend Hermione?"

Hermione smiled at the feeling, and said, "If you do that with your tongue again Harry, you can ask me to marry you and I'll say yes."

Harry laughed and whispered in her ear (Again playing with it using his tongue) "one step at a time 'Mione, we're not even thirteen yet."

+HHR+

When they entered the Great Hall again all the charms were back in place along with Harry's glasses. When they sat down Ron looked at them and said, "Where were you two?"

Harry just filled his plate while Hermione did the same. Harry said, "I was filling her in on what happened in the chamber and since then."

"Oh," Ron said. "Well if that's all."

Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry dear, you forgot the next part."

Ron didn't catch the 'dear' part but he definitely heard what came next. "Oh yeah, and Hermione has invited me to stay with her this summer and meet her parents."

Ron looked up from his food and said, "Really, well have fun then. Hermione? Try not to bury Harry in a mountain of books. He's my best mate, and I kind of need him around to keep me sane."

Harry and Hermione laughed at that, then turned to one another and shared a look.

"Ron?" Harry asked, Turning back to face his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Hermione and I have one more thing to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Harry and I are together." Hermione finished.

Ron looked up from his food and groaned. Harry asked, "Is that a problem?"

Ron grimaced and shook his head. "Not for you guys, but for me, yeah it is."

Hermione's voice turned to ice, as did the glass of milk in her hand. "And why is that?"

Ron instead of answering them stood up on the bench and yelled out. "Harry and Hermione just got together!"

There was a collective groan from the Great Hall, pierced only by both Madam Pomfrey and Filius Flitwick, both of whom got up immediately and exited the Great Hall. Harry turned to Ron and asked, "What just happened?"

Ron sat down and replied, "Betting pool, on when the two of you would get together. I had 2 galleons on fourth year."

Harry and Hermione glanced at one another before silently going back to their food.

After the feast Harry and Hermione caught up to professor McGonagall on her way to her office and asked about Harry staying at Hermione's for the summer. "I see no reason to send you back to your _relatives_ Harry. I will have the papers drawn up and will get your permission slip to you tomorrow morning. Goodnight Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger."

They bade her good night and went up to the common room. It had been one helluva day, and these two were beat. Instead of heading up to their individual dorms Harry and Hermione made themselves comfortable on the couch, with Harry laying length-wise on it and Hermione on top of him. They were asleep within the minute.

+HHR+

On the day that the train left Hermione was fidgeting around with her book-bag, trying to get it to fit everything. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her middle, and pulled her to a warm body directly behind her. "Hey Harry."

Harry grinned. "How did you know it was me?"

Hermione looked back at him and touched her nose. "Cat's sense of smell, remember? I'd recognize your scent anywhere."

Harry sniffed her for a second, then whisked his tongue out and back in. he did that a lot lately. "My scent isn't nearly as strong as yours 'Mione. Vanilla shampoo and the fresh smell of a well-read book." He paused and whisked his tongue out again. "Definitely Hermione's scent."

"You only say that because it's _your_ scent. Trust me, it's strong." Hermione sniffed him again. "And I _like it_."

Harry grinned. "You're gonna have to learn to control yourself Ms. Granger, or else we just might get into trouble with your parents."

Hermione nodded, and gave him a kiss before sitting back down. "I know, a cat's instincts are very strong. Even now my body knows that I want to be with you, so it's trying to get me into heat early."

Harry stiffened. "_Heat_? That's not good Hermione, if your parents found out they'd kill me!"

Hermione giggled, "Don't worry Harry, they know about everything. I wrote them, telling them all about smart, handsome Harry Potter, who saved me from multiple dangers both last year and this year. I also told them about the cat-girl thing…"

Harry wrapped his arms around her and asked, "What did they think about it?"

Hermione snorted, "Honestly? They reacted about the same as you did. _"Heat? What is that going to be your version of a period? What about the instincts of cats when they're in heat? Hermione you MUST take care around that boy you like, especially if you're in heat. You might do something you regret because of the feline instincts!"_ God you'd thing growing ears and a tail would freak them out more. You should have heard my dad! He was so worried about you! _"I feel sorry for that Potter boy; he's going to be sorry he even knows you when you're like that."_

Harry was rolling with laughter at her parent's comments, especially her dad. "Guess I'm the least of their worries then, eh?"

Hermione gave him a Devil's Grin, and said, "Oh, I didn't say _that_. They are worried about how you will behave, but their more worried about me bedding you than the other way around. Like I said, I wrote them and told them about you. How you're a very considerate person who would never take advantage of a poor helpless young lady like myself!"

Harry suppressed his grin and walked over to her, picking her up bridle-style and carrying her up to his dorm said, "Guess I'm going to have to taint that image of me that you've given them then."

Hermione laughed and allowed herself to be carried up to Harry's room where he laid her down and proceeded to snog her until Neville came up to tell them that it was time to leave.

As they boarded the train Neville said to Harry. "Now Harry, don't take advantage of Hermione while you guys are with her parents, remember Ron wants his best mate back in one piece, and preferably not in a body-bag." They nodded as they walked off, eager to continue what they were doing before in the privacy of a compartment. Once they found an empty one Hermione locked the door with a spell and turned to see Harry grinning from ear to ear. She licked her lips and pounced.

Harry found out quickly on the way to the station that ears and a tail weren't the only changes to occur on Hermione's body. Her body had toned itself and now held sleek muscle under smooth, perfect skin. As Harry ran a finger down her back he whispered flattering words about her skin in her ear, driving her near the edge with that glorious tongue of his. At the same time Harry ran his other hand along her arms, tracing the muscle underneath. Harry was still too nervous to try feeling her legs. After all he had just told her this morning that she would need to control herself, and here he was with his mind in the gutter.

This is exactly where Hermione's was as well. It may have been the early stages of puberty, or the Cat's instincts to mate with her boyfriend, or both; but Hermione knew that she was having a hard time controlling her urges. Of course, her rational side was still dominant, so she knew nothing would happen on the train, but her rational side was having a hard time explaining its reasoning to her hormones. The fact that Harry's skin was now as smooth as he said hers was did not help. Not to mention the things that lovely tongue was doing to her mouth at the moment…

Hermione broke the kiss and sat away from Harry a bit to calm herself; she needed to control her hormones, not the other way around. When Harry asked what was wrong her thoughts were conflicted. On one hand she didn't want to lie to him by saying nothing. But Hermione was sure that if she told him the problem Harry would refrain from physical contact all together, or even stop using his tongue to tease her! Either prospect was dim and gloomy for Hermione.

Finally Hermione decided that she needed to tell him, she could never lie to him anyway.

"Well Harry, you may have to stop using your tongue when we kiss and may have to stop rubbing my back."

"Do you not like it?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him with a startled expression. "No! No I love it! And that's the heart of the problem, Harry. When you dance around in my mouth with that fantastic tongue of yours, you send signals that make me want to, um, well they uh…"

Harry could see that Hermione was getting very embarrassed about what she was trying to say, but he understood, the snake in him was telling him that this was a perfect mate for him. He had promptly shot it down, saying that Hermione was much more than a mate, that she was his girlfriend, and that he wouldn't do anything of the sort to her. The snake quieted down and retreated to the back of Harry's consciousness to plan on how to get him with his lover. Wouldn't be that hard, it figured. With a hormonal kitten like that.

Harry snuggled closer to Hermione and whispered in her ear, careful to not use his tongue and excite her anymore. "It's ok Hermione, I know how you feel. All this time I've been fighting my inner snake for control." Harry gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "I want you to know that I'd never do anything without your full consent Hermione."

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry on the lips before pulling back and saying, "I know Harry, but the problem I'm facing is that I don't know if it's the Cat that wants it, or me. We're only twelve for merlin's sake, and I'm already thinking about bedding you!"

Harry hugged Hermione close and held her, just being something that she could hold for comfort. Finally Harry pulled away and looked at Hermione and said, "I don't know how we're going to deal with, um, this" he gestured at their bodies. "But I know that I love you Hermione, and want you to know that it's _our _choice what happens. I beat the Snake down when it told me to bed you, so you can do the same to the Cat. I know you can."

Hermione nodded and leaned in to give Harry a kiss. When Hermione opened her mouth Harry took the opportunity to sneak his tongue in, and was overjoyed when Hermione's tongue started playing with his. This went on until the train finally came to a halt in the station and Hermione and Harry had to come back to reality. Only one thing was on Harry's mind as they stepped onto platform nine and three quarters; _'Time to meet the parents.'_

Hermione's parents weren't that bad at all really. Hermione first introduced her mother, Dr. Emma Granger, director to the Dental practice that the Granger's owned. When Emma had been introduced to the fine young man that had saved and befriended her daughter in first year she immediately swept him up in a hug that had Harry thanking the deities that his skin and muscles were now taught and powerful, traits courtesy of the basilisk. After she had let go and profusely thanked Harry for all he had done for her little girl she stepped back and let her husband be introduced.

When Daniel Granger had his name called by Hermione he stepped forward and held out his hand. When Harry shook it Dan found that the boy had a very powerful grip. He was quite surprised actually, and voiced it to Hermione. "Hermione dear, is this really the Harry Potter boy that you've been writing about for two years now? I thought you said he was thin."

That comment earned blushes from both his daughter and her boyfriend, and a smack on Dan's head from his wife. She was the one who wore the pants in the family, not him. Dan quickly apologized. "Sorry about my rudeness Harry, I didn't mean it to come out like that, you just surprised me is all."

Harry shook his head. "That's alright Mr. Granger, until two weeks ago, I _was _pretty thin."

"Oh?"

Hermione nodded and clung to Harry's arm while he explained. "Yeah, about two weeks ago I went into the Chamber of Secrets and killed the monster that petrified Hermione." Dan and Emma nodded, Professor McGonagall had owled them telling them that their daughter was frozen and that they were attempting to fix it. Both parents had questioned the school and were tempted to withdraw their daughter. They were still thinking about it.

Seeing them nod Harry went on. "The monster is…_was_ called the basilisk. Looking directly into its eyes will kill you. Luckily Hermione only saw it through a mirror. But that was enough." Suddenly Harry developed a steely gaze that neither of the elder Grangers missed. "It had attacked Hermione, and kidnapped another. I went down and killed it with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. It managed to bite me though."

Emma tilted her head. "How does a snake bite relate to your physique Harry?"

Harry laughed a little. Then saw their questioning looks and apologized. "Sorry, I just find it funny that Ms. Granger could call Slytherin's basilisk out like just any old snake." At this Hermione started giggling too.

Dan asked, "Wasn't it? I mean, besides the literal Death glare and all."

Hermione smiled, "Sure dad, just any old snake with a Death Glare, and a mouth as tall as Harry, oh, and it was what, sixty feet Harry?"

Harry stifled a laugh at the looks on Hermione's parents' faces. "About that, yeah."

Emma recovered first. "But that still doesn't explain his changes."

Harry looked at Hermione with a questioning gaze. Her nod had him reaching up to take his glasses off. When he looked back at them Dan and Emma gasped. There staring back at them were a pair of emerald green snake eyes. Emma asked in a tone that Harry recognized from when Hermione was curious about a new subject in class, "So that's it isn't it? You have the traits of a snake." She eyed him carefully. "Slit pupils, tones muscles with little to no body fat, and by the look of it smooth skin. Anything else that I missed?"

Emma got her question answered when Harry pointed his wand at his mouth (Taking the glamour charm down,) then flicking a forked tongue out at her. She looked shocked and said to her husband in an excited tone, "Did you see that Dan? Did you see?"

"MUM! My boyfriend is _not_ something in to look at in a zoo!"

Emma developed a blush and apologized to Harry for her reaction. Harry said, "No problem Ms. Granger, I'm used to people staring."

Dan was looking at him with a peculiar expression that Harry couldn't place, but was prevented from asking about it when Emma reached down and whispered in Hermione's ear softly, "So how talented _is _Mr. Potter's tongue Hermione?"

Both Hermione and Harry developed a deep blush before Hermione changed the subject by telling her parents that they should probably get home. Harry reapplied his glamour and put his glasses back on and they walked through the barrier and back into the Muggle World.

When they got to the car Harry had just started pulling the door open when an all too familiar voice shouted, "BOY!"

Harry turned around to see his uncle Vernon and the rest of the Dursley's standing there, waiting for him. "Where do you think you're going?"

Harry calmly approached his relatives and said in a chilling voice, "I'm going to stay with my friend Hermione this summer, so I won't be going back with you."

Vernon was livid. "Oh no you don't, you think you can get out of your chores that easily?"

Harry asked, "Why Vernon, I'm shocked! I thought after all these years of telling me you wanted me gone you'd be happy that I'm leaving of my own freewill."

Vernon turned puce-color as he stammered out, "That Dunderbore Character of yours said that you have to come with us."

Hermione's voice came from behind him; she had come up behind him to see what his relatives were talking about. "Dumbledore? Why should he care? He's our headmaster and has no business in where Harry goes during the summer."

Petunia spoke up this time, "Because, when he set up the barriers around our home protecting us from you _freaks,_ he said that Harry had to be around for a while to run them. He said that once Harry started school, he would have to come back for the summers to charge the barriers for when he left again."

"Barriers? Do you mean wards?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, he just said that because we were related to the freak, we would be targeted, so in exchange for taking the boy in, your headmaster put up protection around our home from _your kind_." Said Petunia.

Harry was tense, and Hermione knew that it was a sign that he was _really_ mad with Dumbledore right now. Harry never stood that still unless he was _very_ angry. Harry slowly took of his glasses, and glared at them with his knew eyes, saying, "You can tell Dumbledore that _he _can charge the barrier wards this summer, and every other summer, because with any luck at all, I will _never_ see you again." And with that he turned around and walked back to the Granger's car, with Hermione alongside him. As they drove away the Dursley's started thinking about what they would do now that the freak had abandoned them.

The ride back to the Granger's home was an interesting one. And Harry wondered as they walked into the house if he was going to survive the night, new body or not.

**[Flashback]**

As they left the station Emma turned around in her seat to look at the couple and said, "So Hermione, we've seen Harry's form, what about yours?"

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at herself. The Grangers gasped as the changes started. The ears appeared, the fangs came out, the tongue flattened, the eyes became slits, and finally, the tail poked out. "How did you hide all that Hermione?" Dan asked.

Hermione smiled, showing her fangs and said, "Well, the ears and tail are disillusioned, meaning that they're just invisible, but are always there. I hide my tail in my skirt or in my robes if I'm wearing them. My eyes and tongue just have a glamour on them, which makes them look different. And my teeth are actually transfigured into regular teeth when my disguise is up. It's rather uncomfortable changing them, so I like to remain one way or the other most of the time. Harry's tongue is under glamour also, and his glasses are charmed to make his eyes look like regular eyes when he wears them."

Her parents were in awe over the magic concealing the kids, but then something clicked in their heads. Dan asked, "I thought you weren't allowed to use magic outside of school."

Both Harry and Hermione produced ID cards stating their names and ages. Harry said, "These ID cards say that we can legally practice magic outside of Hogwarts. McGonagall got them for us when we said that we didn't want to look completely human all the time."

The Grangers nodded, but then Emma grinned and said, "Yeah, with tongues like those I bet you want to take the charms down. I'm jealous Hermione."

Hermione had the courtesy to blush, but decided to get the last laugh. As Emma turned back around Hermione leaned over and started snogging Harry. At first they were oblivious to anything but each other, but then a slight cough caught their attention. Hermione broke the kiss and both preteens looked to the front to see Dan Granger looking at them with raised eyebrows. Harry blushed, but Hermione stuck out her tongue. Dan countered with "We need to have a talk when we get home."

Harry turned pale at the thought.

**[Flashback ends]**

The Granger home was very nice. The outside was a pure white, and the inside was a light green, with pictures of Hermione and her parents scattering the walls. When Harry walked in he saw that the living room had a couch that sat in the middle of the room. Across from it was the television. On either side of the couch was a table with a lamp situated on it. The adjacent room was the dining room. The grangers had a round table and old oak chairs that had blue cushions made of what looked to be silk. As Harry sat down at the table he decided to get the worst over with. Turning to Hermione's parents he said, "So Mr. Granger, you wanted to talk?"

Hermione came over and sat down on his lap instead of sitting in her own seat. This showed that she supported Harry, and her parents knew it. They also knew that this would make it extremely difficult to intimidate the boy, as Dan couldn't glare at him without glaring at his daughter. Finally both adults sighed and took their seats. Emma started the conversation.

"Alright, first things first I guess, as worried parents, we would like to know what your intentions are towards our daughter."

Harry deadpanned, "My intentions are to date her throughout our schooling, then marry her once we're both adults."

Dan's jaw dropped, here was a boy they had _just_ met, and he had just told them off. And was now receiving a nice long smooch from Hermione to boot.

"Ok," said Dan. "Say we allow this, what can you provide for our daughter? What are your plans after school?" Dan was sure that this would stump the boy, after all; no one knows what they want to do this early in their lives.

Hermione responded, "Well daddy, Harry is one of the richest people in the UK, so money is no problem. And how do you expect us to know what we want to do this early on? _You_ didn't know what you wanted to do until you were twenty! I don't want to hear such a hypocritical question come from you again!"

Harry hugged her close to him and whispered in her ear, "Thanks Hermione, I honestly didn't know how I was going to answer that one."

Hermione giggled, she loved it when he whispered in her ear. It always felt good.

Emma took over for her husband. "So you have no plan?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I don't _need _a plan, I have Hermione as my girlfriend, and all the gold she can spend, which by the way," he turned to Hermione. "How did you know about my gold? I didn't think there was _that _much in that old vault."

At this Hermione laughed out loud. "Oh Harry, Ron told me about that little trust vault of yours, but you didn't think that was all of it? You're a Potter! Your family is richer than the Malfoys!"

At this Harry got a shock. Richer than Malfoy? That he had to see. "Is there any way I can see the rest of my gold Hermione?"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "You should have seen it the day you turned eleven. I can't imagine why you wouldn't have."

"I guess that means we'll be going to Diagon Ally soon then?"

Harry and Hermione looked over at Emma; they had forgotten her parents had existed!

"If that's alright with you. I'd like to see what my parents left behind." Said Harry.

Dan shook his head. "No problem at all. We can go tomorrow."

"Now," Emma said, "Back on task. Now that we've established that you can take care of our daughter financially, I want to know how you're going to take care of her other needs."

Hermione asked, "What other needs mum?"

Emma gave her a firm stare, "The Cat's needs." She turned back to Harry, who was wearing a slight blush. "We've had cats before, and I know how they get when they go into heat. What are you going to do if my daughter can't control her…urges?"

Hermione made to respond but Harry gave her a look put a finger to his lips before looking back at Emma, saying, "We talked about that on the train, and I believe Hermione can control the Cat. I had problems with the Snake in me, who thinks along the same lines as the Cat, and tried to get me to sleep with Hermione. I beat it down and forced it back. I think that Hermione can do it too."

Emma was not convinced, "And if she can't control herself?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Then I hope I have time enough to lock the door behind me, because I know that if she gets me, I'm not strong enough to get away."

Dan spoke up when he heard this. "And what of our daughter? What if she loses control and you can't lock the door? I don't plan on becoming a Grandparent so soon in my life. Can her body even handle it? What about-"

Hermione raised her voice to her father and shut him up. "Daddy, I think that's quite enough. Harry and I won't be doing anything for a while, hormones or no, so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Her mother looked as if she was going to object, but Hermione beat her to it. "And when we do get around to doing…things…" Hermione blushed. "It will be because I want it. Not the Cat. Is that acceptable to you?"

While all this was going down Harry was sitting quietly listening to his girlfriend. She was an amazing woman, to be able to stand up to her parents like that. But she had to get it from somewhere and Emma showed Harry where her daughter got her argumentative side.

"But sweetheart," Emma started. "You're simply too young for that kind of thing. You're twelve!"

Hermione immediately countered. "And I'm half-cat now mother! Cat's do things very differently. If I deny this side of me I'm going to go insane."

Emma set her hands on the table and looked to her husband, because she was out of arguments. Seeing the blank look in his eyes she could only assume that Dan didn't have anything either. Finally she sighed. "Fine, you win. When do you think the first cycle will start?"

Hermione shrugged and Emma slumped, this was going to be harder than she thought. "Ok, well then, I think that we should start taking precautions now, at least until we know when the first heat cycle will begin and we know how long it lasts."

Looking at Harry she continued.

"This means that until she goes into heat for the first time you Harry will be sleeping in another room. It also means that we're staying in the house until it ends. We don't know how Hermione will deal with it, and we don't know how strongly she can resist her urges. Normal cats have no qualms about who or where or when. Until we determine her level of control, or lack thereof, we're playing it safe.

At the children's nod Emma and Dan stood up. Dan said to his wife, "Ok, now that that's settled, why don't we get the kids' things up to their rooms."

**A/N: ok, so there you have it. That's the reason for the rating. Read, review, and be rewarded for reviewing with cyber cookies! Also, review or PM if you have questions. Also, don't Question the cat things. I used to work in a cattery where my boss bred cats. Let me tell you, a female in heat will do one of two things; one, she will be submissive to her alpha and let him have his merry way with her. Or two, she will stalk the male, down him and force him through cat speak to fuck her senseless. Either way they can be pretty scary...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok, there's going to be an announcement at the end of this chapter, and if you read my other works along with this one, it will apply more to you. If not, it will still apply to you, just not as much.**

** Some have expressed concerns that Harry and Hermione will be mating at the young age of thirteen; I don't care. Cats start fucking the second their organs mature, and I'm basing Hermione's actions off of a cat. Therefore, yes, they will be having sex. How soon? Read and find out.**

Harry didn't sleep well that night. Not only had he gotten used to being with Hermione 24/7, but he was uncomfortable after the talk they'd had with her parents. They didn't trust Harry or Hermione at all right now. Not that he could really blame them, after all, they'd gotten touchy-feely on the train, and that didn't really inspire confidence in Harry's ability to maintain control. He rolled over again, and drifted off to sleep to thoughts of what Hermione might do to him once she hit her first heat cycle.

Hermione didn't sleep well that night. Her parents didn't like the changes that occurred, and didn't seem to like Harry, or at least didn't trust him. She would have to put her best foot forward and show them that he was a good guy to be with. Hermione was also troubled by what she had said to her parents. Yes she knew from an intellectual standpoint that she and Harry would be having sex soon, courtesy of her hormones, but it really hit her when she told her parents. She was going into heat soon! This was a disaster in the making. She had always dreamt of finding her true love when she got older, and gently losing her virginity in the glow of soft candle light or something more romantic. Not pouncing on her boyfriend in the middle of the night when she was twelve and simply fucking him! That wasn't what she wanted at all! Of course, Harry was a very gentle guy, and she was sure that no matter what occurred, he would make sure that she enjoyed it. To that end, Hermione calmed her thoughts and drifted off to sleep to different scenarios of her first time playing in her head.

Dan and Emma Granger didn't sleep well that night. They had found out that day that their daughter would soon be going into heat, and worse, she had brought home the boy she would probably lose her innocence to! They knew that Harry was a nice boy, and from what they had read in Hermione's letters, was the one who had saved their daughter both in first year and second year. They knew Harry wouldn't hurt their baby girl. But neither could really wrap their heads around the situation. What to do when your daughter is consumed by cat hormones wasn't covered in the parenting manuals. They had planned to give Hermione "The Talk" again when she decided to bring a boy home or go to his house, having already given her the talk when she looked up sex in a medical book in the practice. At least then they knew that she'd have some self-restraint. But now…they hadn't planned for this at all. Thinking of possible answers to their problem, the worried Dan and Emma fell asleep.

Dumbledore didn't sleep well that night. He had found out earlier that day that Minerva had gone behind his back and let Harry go off with that Granger girl for the summer! That was simply not acceptable. He had tried to explain to her that he insisted that she go and bring him to the Dursleys, but when she had asked why he evaded the question and she refused. He had asked for her address so he could go and get the boy himself, but she told him in a few languages to go to hell. He was in a bind, seeing as she was the only one with access to Ms. Granger's file. He would have to use a compulsion charm tomorrow and force her to get the boy. It was imperative that he stay under the protection of the blood wards.

++HHR++

When Harry woke up that morning he realized that the dreams he had carried over to his body, and he now sported morning wood. Harry thought to himself _Oh crap._ If he was found like this he would probably get into trouble. Getting up and going to the bathroom, Harry got into the shower and turned the setting on cold.

When he got out he discovered the scent of bacon rising from the kitchen. It smelled delicious so Harry quickly went into the guest room and got dressed, hoping to get at least one helping of that delicious bacon!

Harry descended the stairs and went into the kitchen to find Hermione already up and in a heated discussion with her parents. Curious as to what it was about, he walked in.

"And why not?"

"Because, you still haven't gone into heat yet and until we find out when that is we can't let you out of the house!"

"It's just five minutes. What could possibly happen in five minutes?"

"A lot! Why this one time your mother and I-"

"DAN!"

"Sorry honey, but they should know what can happen!"

"Do you want to give them ideas?"

"Well anyway Hermione, a lot can happen."

Emma turned to see Harry standing in the doorway with his hair damp and straight for once, thanks to the water. He had a terrible blush and she figured he knew what could happen in five minutes.

Dan noticed Harry too. "Harry! Back me up here!"

Harry deadpanned. "Not in hell. I'd rather deal with you than Hermione's wrath."

Dan looked lost, but Emma hugged Harry. "You're gonna make a good husband for our Hermione, Harry. You already know the universes number one rule."

"And what's that?" asked Hermione.

Emma turned to look her daughter in the eye. "That the wife is always right and to argue with her reasoning is _very_ dangerous."

Harry smiled. "There's no way I'd ever argue with Hermione's reasoning. She's the brains of this outfit."

Emma backed up quickly and found it was just in time as a miniature missile flew past her and pounced on Harry, kissing him wildly. Emma grabbed Dan by the collar and dragged him a few feet away, where they observed the two teens kissing, waiting for any signs of clothes being removed. Nothing happened; or at least no clothes came off. Hermione's hair got pretty messy, and Harry's neck turned red from all the hickeys. Emma's face turned just as red when her and Dan heard the noises both children made, and wondered how far they had gone before they left school. No one who was completely innocent moans like that from just a kiss!

When they got up Dan asked, "Are you sure she hasn't gone into heat? That kiss was a bit passionate for my taste."

Hermione was having none of it. Trying to get her hair back to normal, she said, "Well then mum must be pretty bored Daddy. Those are everyday kisses for us."

Harry caught his snigger, but Emma wasn't so lucky. She burst out laughing at the jibe directed at her husband, who was shocked at this display from his daughter. He was so shocked that he didn't respond, so Emma did. "How boring or exciting your father is with me is absolutely none of your business Hermione Jean Granger. Besides, I think you need to worry about your man instead of mine."

Hermione decided that this was war, and her mother was winning. Time to change that. "Why would I worry about Harry? He's strong, muscular, and can do things with his tongue that would make _any_ woman curl her toes. Trust me."

Emma was shut up, and followed her husband's lead to keep quiet. Hermione nodded and turned to Harry. "Come on Harry, since we've been prohibited from getting up to no good on the front lawn, you're gonna prove me right about that tongue of yours in my room."

Before anyone could protest Harry was being dragged out of the room by his collar.

Dan turned to Emma and they shared a look. They had just been outwitted by their thirteen-year-old daughter and her boyfriend, and had laughed throughout the process, nulling any punishments to nothing. Then it clicked in their brains. Their little girl had just dragged her boyfriend up to her room…alone…to kiss him senseless…and get him to use that tongue of his to curl her toes. They ran up the stairs and slammed Hermione's door open.

Dan and Emma saw Hermione lying on her bed, stomach down, with Harry straddling her, his hands gliding across her shoulders and back in what was obviously a massage. Hermione looked over at them with a questioning gaze that quickly turned into a grin. "Hey mum, dad, waiting to see something naughty? Sorry, but I decided I wanted a massage before we get to the good stuff."

Harry blushed as she said this, but her parents didn't see as they had already bolted out the door, slamming it shut behind them. "You know 'Mione, they're gonna hate me if you keep antagonizing them like that."

Hermione shook her head. "No, they won't. They aren't really like that. Although they may possibly try to keep you from being near me. I swear, if they try to keep us from sleeping together once my heat cycle comes and goes I'll-"

"Say nothing, until they get far enough away from your door not to hear us."

Hermione perked one of her ears, listening. Then she raised her head up and shouted "Rule number 8!"

A shuffling was heard outside Hermione's door, and when Harry flicked his forked tongue out, he could no longer smell Hermione's parents. He looked down at her as she rested her head back down onto the pillow. "Rule 8?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "There are rules in this household Harry. Rule 8 is, 'Don't eavesdrop. If you need to know, ask.'"

Harry nodded, and asked, "What are the other rules?"

Hermione lifted her hand in front of her face and raised her fingers up, bringing them back down as she counted the rules that her parents had made.

"Rule 1; always knock before going to the washroom.

Rule 2; turn off the lights before leaving the room.

Rule 3; if it's locked, it's locked for a reason.

Rule 4; let someone know you're leaving the house.

Rule 5; brush your teeth, at least three times a day.

(Harry rolled his eyes at this rule, but said nothing, seeing as Hermione's parents were dentists.)

Rule 6; no late-night phone calls, it can wait until morning.

Rule 7; call dad in case of emergency, not mum.

Rule 8; don't eavesdrop, if you need to know, ask.

Rule 9; always take notes, they come in handy later.

(Harry nodded, remembering her note sheets on her classes. He thought he might try that in potions class.)

Rule 10…well rule 10 is a bit of a joke actually."

Harry asked, "What is it?"

Hermione giggled. "Rule 10; if you're being bullied, tell them your parents are dentists."

Harry laughed, "You're right 'Mione, that _is _a bit of a joke, but it works. Bullies are terrified of dentists."

Hermione raised her head and turned it so that she could see him. "How do you know Harry?"

Harry developed a slight blush, "Because we had a new bully at my old primary school. He tried to bully me out of my favorite pen, but I told him my uncle was a dentist in town, and the boy ran off!"

Hermione laughed along with him. "Well," she said. "If any bullies come around again, just show them to me, and I'll hex them."

"Hermione, I can hex them myself you know."

Hermione giggled. "Yes, but which is scarier? The boy you just bullied waving around a stick? Or his angry girlfriend waving around a stick?"

Harry nodded, conceding to his girlfriend's wisdom. His words echoed back to him. She really was the brains in this outfit.

An hour into the massage, at which time Harry had worked his way slowly down to Hermione's calves, her parents knocked on her door.

"Come in." Hermione said.

Dan and Emma opened Hermione's door, and quickly froze seeing where Harry's hands were. Dan recovered first and said, "Can we talk?"

Harry looked at Hermione who nodded. He got off and sat down next to her while Hermione sat up and stretched. Dan and Emma took this as a sign to continue and stepped into the room, closing the door behind them. Emma said, "I know your upset with us right now, but you two have to understand. If you walk outside and the urges suddenly hit, who knows if you can control them or not? I'm not saying that you're going to be stuck here all summer, just-"

Hermione interrupted her. "We know mum, we're not mad. Harry and I just want a little more trust is all."

Dan nodded. "Alright, Compromise then. We still can't allow you outside until the first cycle has passed, but what do you want that we _can_ allow?"

Hermione got a wicked grin, and turned to Harry. They stared into each other's eyes, and to Dan and Emma seemed to do nothing, but with subtle eye-shifts and the slightest tilt of the head, they had an entire conversation.

"_Harry, I think we should ask to be able to sleep together, before the heat cycle begins."_

"_Do you think that's a good idea 'Mione? What if you go into heat in the middle of the night, and jump me while I'm asleep?"_

"_You'll wake up before I get close. And besides, I don't think the cycle will begin today. I can feel it coming, and soon, but not today. I'm sure of that."_

"_Can you convince your parents though?"_

"_This is Compromise Harry, It's a Granger tradition that all disputes that can't be argued through, be compromised instead. It's kind of like bartering at a shop."_

"_That didn't answer my question."_

"_That's because I don't know yet."_

"_Only one way to find out."_

"_Agreed."_

Hermione broke eye-contact with Harry and turned to her bewildered parents. "I want Harry sleeping in my room. Starting tonight."

Emma shook her head. "Not happening."

Hermione glared at her mother. "Reason?"

Emma glared right back. "You could jump Harry while he's asleep."

Hermione grinned. "Already thought of that. I'm convinced that Harry would wake up before I got close. We can put his bed by the door. I'm not asking to sleep in the same bed as him, just the same room."

Emma turned to Dan and he took up the argument. "And if he doesn't wake up?"

Hermione beckoned Harry to answer. He said, "Dan, I can perform a simple detection charm around me that will wake me if anything gets too close."

Hermione added, "And I can do the same; a charm to wake Harry up if I get out of my bed."

Dan looked to Emma, but she had nothing. He looked back at the children who were awaiting his argument. He sighed in defeat. "Agreed. I'll get a bed for Harry set up next to Hermione's door." He glared at Harry. "But I want those charms up _every night_."

Harry nodded. "Done."

Dan nodded and went to Harry's room to get the bed taken apart.

Emma smiled as her daughter got back into position, and Harry went back to work on her legs. "This is going to be an interesting summer." She muttered to herself as she followed her husband.

**++HHR++**

As it turned out, Hermione's cycle didn't come for days, and the only time Harry ever woke up during the night was when either Hermione or he had to use the loo. That all changed one morning at breakfast though.

"Harry, the potions essay is the one you need to concentrate on, not charms. Flitwick's assignment will be easy for you, but Snape will have your head if it's not perfect."

"'Mione, Snape will have my head either way. I could write an essay that would leave Merlin astounded and he'd still say it was trash."

"that doesn't mean…"

Harry looked over to his girlfriend to see her staring into space. "Hermione?"

As he said her name Hermione clutched her head in pain and fell off her chair. "Hermione!"

Dan and Emma rushed around the table to their daughter, while Harry was at her side, saying, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione opened her cat eyes to stare directly into Harry's. "Harry…the Cat…"

Emma turned to Harry and said, "Harry, the heat cycle has begun, you really should back away."

Harry shook his head. "No, Hermione, you can fight the Cat. Fight it. You don't have to listen to it." He whispered.

Hermione's eye shut, apparently in pain. "It's powerful Harry…"

Harry nodded and brushed his hand comfortingly through her hair. "I know 'Mione, but you're much _more_ powerful. You can control the Cat, just as I control the Snake."

Hermione clutched her head again, but after a moment, calmed down, panting heavily. A few minutes later, she sighed and rested her head against Harry's arm. Harry looked up at her parents smugly while Hermione rested. "See? I knew she could fight it."

Emma nodded and drug Dan out of the kitchen by the arm. When they got to the family room she turned to him and said, "Well? What do you think?"

Dan said, "What I think is that I'm a horrible parent."

Emma cocked her head. "How so Dan?"

Dan bowed his head. "Because we weren't able to help our baby girl in there Em. Harry did all the work, not us. I…I think he has to be with her. You saw her, she was half a heartbeat away from losing control, and he just spoke to her softly and then she was getting better! How can I possibly separate them if He is the only one who can control her?"

Emma nodded. "I know what you mean. It looks like we're going to have to do what no parent has done before…"

"And rely on her boyfriend to take care of her?" Dan asked.

"No, let him _be_ with her. I know you won't like it, but I think we have to, for Hermione's sake."

Dan nodded his agreement. He would move hell itself for his angel, but this was beyond his abilities to aid. Dentist school didn't cover hormonal teenage Cat-girls.

**++HHR++**

Five days. For five days it was hell on earth for Harry and Hermione. For five days they suffered their animalistic mating instincts, and for five days both had constant headaches. For Hermione it was pretty bad, just sitting around, reading, or eating dinner, when suddenly her urges would hit, and she would have to fight them off. Most of the time it was a simple headache afterwards, but towards the end Hermione would stare at Harry for hours like he was the most delicious food in the world, and she would stare at him like this until either she snapped herself out of it, or more commonly Harry noticed and told her, whereas Hermione would flush with embarrassment and leave the room to cool off.

Harry had it just as bad, if not worse for those five days that Hermione's heat cycle lasted. He was the only one who could calm her, and the only one she would listen to. After day three she had stopped acknowledging her parents existence, only seeing Harry. He felt terrible for this, and apologized again and again to Dan and Emma whenever Hermione ignored them. Emma spoke for both of them when she explained that this wasn't entirely unexpected, as females tended to pay attention only to their mate if they had one. The unattached females tended to shag unashamedly with any male, but the ones who had mates, like Hermione, would only have eyes for them. She explained that it wasn't Harry's fault, and that he should really be glad for this, as it showed that even on instinct Hermione knew who she loved.

This wasn't Harry's only problem, as the Snake reared its ugly head in his mind while Hermione was in heat, trying to get him to mate her. On the fifth day, Harry was seen staring into the Granger fireplace, seemingly lost in his thoughts, but the truth was, he was at war with the snake.

_**/Bed her. She is your mate!/ the Snake said.**_

_**/I don't care! She's much more than that. She is Hermione, my girlfriend. I will NOT betray her trust by taking advantage of her./**_

_**/She wants it as badly as you do hatchling. Can you not sense her feelings? She WANTS this./**_

_Harry shook his head rapidly.__** /NO! No she doesn't! Hermione would never want it like this, and neither do I./**_

_**/Do not lie to me hatchling, you both want this; and you know it. You can feel her passion for you burning through her heart. Let go, and embrace us. The Feline can help her, as I can help you./**_

_Harry lifted his head, and stared curiously at the ceiling. __**/How could you possibly help me? You're the one doing this to me!/**_

_**/I am not. You are doing this to yourself. As you resist, the urges will grow stronger until they consume you. The same is true for your mate and the Feline. The only way to stop this is to embrace me, as your mate embraces the Feline./**_

_**/How?/ **__Harry asked._

_**/You know how, hatchling. Succumb to her touch, and give her your being. Mind, body, soul. Everything, given to her, as she will give everything to you./**_

Harry didn't answer. He couldn't. The only thing he could do was discuss this with Hermione and her parents. Preferably together.

That night, at dinner the grangers plus one were sitting around the dining table, eating a healthy dinner of steamed vegetables over rice, with a little teriyaki sauce to add an excellent flavor to the mix. silence reigned supreme that night, as each person sitting at the table had turned their minds inward to mull over their thoughts. Finally, Emma spoke. "Hermione dear, feeling any better today? I saw that you didn't need any headache medication today."

Hermione nodded to her mother. "Yes mum, I'm feeling much better, and my heat cycle is finally over." She glanced at Harry, who gave her a slight nod, and she continued. "Mum, me and Harry spoke today, and we want to discuss something with you two."

Dan looked apprehensively to his wife, but Emma remained calm and collected as she replied, "What's that dear?" in truth Emma couldn't care less what they wanted to talk about. Her daughter was finally speaking to them again, instead of completely ignoring them. If she didn't have to play the responsible adult, she would have been dancing with her husband on the kitchen floor in sheer joy.

Hermione said, "I had a talk with the Cat. She…she said that if I don't…mate…with Harry by the time the next heat cycle finishes, that I'm going to go insane."

Her parents froze, and Dan turned to Harry for confirmation.

Harry nodded. "The snake said the same thing to me. He said that our urges were tearing us apart. He said that the Feline could help Hermione control the urges, but she had to embrace her, and I have to embrace the snake, or else we'll lose the next battle with our instincts."

Hermione nodded. "Harry's right. The…Feline?" she looked quizzically to Harry. He nodded. That was the term that the snake had used. Not Cat; Feline. He had a feeling that the Snake wasn't called "Snake" either. Hermione went on. "Yes, the Feline said very much the same thing. She said that she could help me, but I had to surrender myself to her, merge with her, as Harry must do with the Serpent. She said that only by doing this could we truly be ourselves, and not slaves to our instincts."

Harry nodded, adding, "That's a more descriptive version of what I was told, though I didn't give the…Serpent…a chance to really go further into the subject." Harry paused at the new name, working it over in his mouth. Serpent sounded much better than just "The Snake". "He said that I had to give Hermione my mind, body, and soul, and that she had to do the same."

Hermione agreed, as this had been the exact same thing that the Feline had told her. She looked to her parents, who looked very uncomfortable with the whole situation. She could understand why. "Look, my next Cycle isn't for a month, so we have time, but Harry and I just wanted to bring this to your attention, so that you can help us. Harry and I will listen and consider any advice you give us. You're the adults here, and as my parents I believe that you should have a say in this."

Emma Granger leaned back in her chair, considering what her daughter and her boyfriend had just said. They had a pair of preteens that could either mate like rabbits when they had to, or go insane. That was not a good thing in her books. Her daughter had just found love, and throwing lust into the mix this early on could seriously jeopardize her and Harry's relationship. But insanity wasn't really an option, so letting them have at it whenever Hermione was in heat was really the only thing they could do. The only upside that Emma could see to this entire situation was that Hermione and Harry had come to them for advice. That showed that not only did the children trust them not to overreact, but trusted them to be advisors to them. This last thought made Emma very proud.

"Alright," Emma began. "This is what I'll say for now. First and foremost, Dan and I need a little time to think about this. We'll have a talk tomorrow, the four of us. Now that that's out of the way, I just want to say that I'm very proud of how you two are handling this. Most adults wouldn't have held out against the lust a cat can feel, and I've never seen any cat resist. This shows remarkable control from both of you." She gestured to Harry when she said, "Harry I know that you are actually part serpent, but from what I can tell, there isn't much difference in the Serpent's mentality and the Feline's."

Harry nodded.

Therefore, we're going to trust you. Harry, you can sleep in Hermione's bed now that her cycle has ended. And when the next one starts…umm…well…" at this point Emma developed a terrible blush, so Dan took over. He looked at Hermione directly and said, "Honey, just make sure we don't hear anything? Please?"

Hermione's face looked similar to a tomato as she nodded, her brain still jammed on the part where Harry would be in her bed.

Dan nodded his satisfaction. "Well…good. I think that's enough for this conversation, so umm…off to bed you two."

Harry and Hermione obediently got up from the table and left the kitchen and headed for Hermione's room. Once inside Hermione pounced on Harry, kissing him passionately, running her tongue along his lips. Harry parted them and immediately started tickling her sandpaper tongue with his forked one. They parted and Hermione breathed out, "God, I've wanted to do that for days. You've no idea how badly I've wanted to mate with you Harry."

Harry smiled and hugged her close to him. He whispered in her ear, "And I've wanted to mate with you 'Mione, but I don't think we should just yet. Your parents might hear."

Merlin. When he did that to her ear, in the mood she was in, Hermione thought for an instant that bedding Harry tonight, without the aid of the burning in her loins from the heat cycle, wouldn't be that bad. Then her brain processed what he said. In a sensual voice she whispered, "I know the silencing charm Harry."

Harry gulped, and Hermione giggled at him. She had pounced on him, knocking him to the floor, pinning him there, and now was feeling the effects of her taunting growing and tenting Harry's pants. Right under her center. Hermione licked her lips and got off of him. Standing up she walked over to the closet and grabbed her pajamas.

As Harry stood up he saw her undressing. Harry blushed and quickly grabbed his own pajamas, heading for the door. Hermione darted across the room in nothing but her knickers and grabbed Harry around the waist. She held him in place and pressed her naked torso against his back. Even through the shirt, Harry could feel her budding nipples poking him. "Hermione," Harry breathed out. "We shouldn't-"

Hermione interrupted. "Harry, in less than a month, I'm going into heat again. In less than a month, you're going to be with me, and you'll see not only my nipples, but the rest of me as well." She spun him around to face her. "See these?" she said, gesturing her developing breasts. "These are yours now. I am yours Harry, body, mind, and soul. Just as you are mine." She hugged him close, brushing there nipples together, with only thin fabric separating the skin. "Will you give me your all Harry?" she pleaded.

Harry sighed, and hugged Hermione closer, kissing her forehead. "Of course 'Mione, I'm already yours." He pushed her back to look into her eyes. "Body, mind, and soul. I'm yours Hermione."

Hermione nodded and leaned in. Harry leaned in too and they met in the middle, brushing lips, trading breath, and tasting each other with their modified tongues. Finally Harry broke them apart and smiled down at Hermione. She smiled back and Harry took that as his cue. He slipped a thumb on each side of her knickers and pulled down. When he had her underwear around her ankles Hermione stepped out of them and Harry tossed them aside. He stood up slowly, taking in every bit of her that he could see. Her thin legs, her strong thighs, her bare groin, with a line in the middle, up he went, admiring her. Her toned abs, smooth from the transformation, and without a hint of baby fat. Her developing chest, with her pearl-pink nipples standing straight out, as if pointing directly to him. Her perfect jaw, slightly offset by the enlarged canines protruding barely from her lips. And finally, the entrance to her very soul. Hermione's light brown eyes that always told Harry exactly what she was thinking, and currently showing her unconditional trust and love for him.

Harry leaned in and kissed her softly, lightly, and when he broke away, he said, "You're beautiful Hermione."

She blushed slightly. Funny really. Hermione stood in front of Harry completely naked and didn't bat an eyelash, but when he said she was beautiful she lit up.

Harry then slowly started stripping in front of her. Slow and deliberate. First the shirt. His skin was smooth and perfect, but firm. Completely toned. Next came his pants, and Hermione saw his lean legs, as powerful as his arms looked. Finally Harry took off his boxers, and Hermione saw what she and the Feline had been craving for so long. No hair adorned the area around Harry's three inch flaccid member. Hermione started analyzing it immediately and based on Harry's age, and the length of his penis while soft, she could educationally guess that he would be about five inches when hard. She would have to talk about preparation with her mother. Hermione noted offhandedly that Harry was circumcised. She had read somewhere that it made a difference to some women. Something else to talk about with her mother. That was going to be a _very_ awkward conversation. Especially if her mother ever asked when she had seen Harry's penis. Hermione decided to get her inspection over with, _for now_, and stood up to see Harry looking straight up. Hermione giggled, startling Harry. She thought that he had probably done that so he wouldn't get an erection during her inspection. Hermione pulled her pajamas on, and Harry did the same.

As they crawled in bed together, Hermione asked Harry palyfully, "Are we going to play 'Doctor' someday?"

Harry grinned at her and said, "Only if you're into role-playing, love."

Hermione blushed but said nothing, instead opting to snuggle into her boyfriend. Harry snaked an arm around her and held her body close to his and said, "Just so you know Hermione, I do get morning wood."

Hermione giggled and said, "I know Harry, remember, I wake up before you do. I watched you sleep every morning for a while before getting out of bed. Having wet dreams about me already lover-boy?"

Harry kissed her and said, "You have no idea."

In no time at all they both fell asleep comfortably holding the other close.

Miles away, in Scotland, Albus Dumbledore was not having a good summer. Minerva had left, and try as he might, Albus could not locate the files leading to Ms. Granger's home. He was left with no other choice but to go to bed, and hope to find them tomorrow. Perhaps an idea would come to him in the morning after a good night's sleep.

**A/N: Ok, that's chapter two of The Tale Of The Feline And Her Serpent is done. I have an announcement to make. I, Readingeverythingican, am going on Hiatus for at minimum Two months, at most, nine. I am going to Boot camp, and will be in Chicago for two months. After that I might be able to post again. I go to A-School for six to seven months, and I think I can post on weekends. If not, then sadly it will be Eight to nine months before I'm allowed enough freedom to post again. I would like to say Thank you for everyone's support and reviews of my stories, and promise, when I get back online, to give you all updates to all my stories.**

**-R.**


End file.
